RED: Come Back Be Here
by VallyDream
Summary: Meredith Hope 'Red' Reid. Young. Beautiful. Smart. Successful. Everything that you could ever want in a CSI. When the talented blonde moves to Vegas for her job, she didn't count on a couple of thinks. One of those things being Greg Sanders. And falling for him. So when her skeletons start to catch up with her, can Meredith protect the ones that she loves most? Greg/OC


**Dedicated to the amazing: Philomena Rose :)**

**And I get that ya'll wanna kill me since I've been away for SO long, but I've been really busy... And_ Aftermath Of the Storm_, _Psychology, Serial Killers and Bad Texting_ have all been placed in Hiatus. **

_"Let him know that you know best. 'Cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense. Without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along..." _Greg Sanders bumped into a skinny girl with bright red lips that was lightly singing along to her headphones, "Gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a kultz." Her files scattered along the ground, gory pictures and masses of text layering along the tile flooring. She pulled the white buds from her ears as she stood up.

Her eyes... "Heterochromia." She said before he could, "It's the first thing that anyone ever notices about me." The right one was a bright ocean blue and then other one a dark coffee bean brown. Soft rolls of blonde hair where twisted around her face and to her waist. A set of perfectly pouty lips had been painted a stunning shade of red that contracted with her marble skin and her cream blonde hair.

"I'm Greg." He stuck his hand out after she picked up the folder.

"Nice to meet you Greg. I'm Reid. Meredith Reid. I just transferred here from Miami. The Genealogy Dept. recommended me to move to Vegas because your genealogist recently left. It's my first day. Gosh, I'm sorry. I burbling again."

"Don't worry, I think it's cute."

Bright red colour runs to her cheeks. It was quite easy to say that she was pretty. Even beautiful. Blinking her colourful eyes, she smiled at him; "Thanks. Most people find it irritating. "

He returned her smile, "So how are you liking Vegas?"

"It's lovely. I'd hate to move to New York; I'd miss the sun."

"Really? You don't look like someone who goes out in the sun much..." He laughed. Raising his eyebrows at her almost albino skin, she giggled. A bright, light warm laugh. One that sounded like the sun had made it. Full of life, laughter and joy. She didn't belong in somewhere that was filled with dead bodies.

"Greg?" Meredith looked at him, eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah? Look, I gotta give these results to Hodges; I'll catch you later?"

"Okay, by Greg!"

"By Red!"

Her eye brows knitted together and she shook her head. _Red? What on earth? Face. Car. Road. _Greg though to himself.

.:.:.:.

When he next sees her, she's talking to Hodges. And he's staring at her legs. Hell, who would't be. Those jeans. They look like paint and her red high heels aren't helping. Meredith seems pre-occupied talking about something else to see that Hodges was eyeing her up.

She turns her head and spots Greg. Meredith starts waving and mouths, "Hey! Come here." Greg smiles and mouths back, "Test, sorry."

Meredith shakes her long blonde hair and looks back to Hodges; she's an angel that fell from heaven.

"Hodges? Are you looking at my legs?" Meredith asks. He blushes and she laughs, "I gotta go. Text me when you get my test results back." Her skin looked so smooth under the lab lights. Then something caught the light.

Greg looked over at her left hand, where a bright diamond ring shimmered on her slim creamy ring finger. _I wonder who the lucky guy is?_

_She's married? Then again... Look at her? How could that be single? _She lightly kissed Hodges cheek and swung her hips as she waltzed from the lab. Pulling a small white iPhone from her pocket she grinned as she read the text that had appeared on the screen.

Greg laughed as he walked over to her, "Who's Mora?"

"She's my twin sister."

"Sweet. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two. Mora, my younger brother. But I spent lots of time with my older cousin, Spencer."

"He's a Criminal Profiler in Virginia, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"... Uh..."

"Oookay." She grinned, "So? Have you seen Grissom anywhere? I need to ask him something."

"I think that he's in his office. May I ask, are you married?"

"Yes... Why do you ask?"

"Just wonderin'. What's his name?"

"Liam Jones. Look, I gotta go; I'll see you around, Greg?"

"Yeah sure, Red."

"That's a cute nickname, Greggy."

"And that's weird."

"Love ya!" She winked and walked in the direction of Grissoms' office. Damn, she really shouldn't have worn jeans that tight.

.:.:.:.

**Spencer Reid: Hello Meredith.**

**Meredith Reid: What up, buttercup?**

**Spencer Reid: Could you please not call me Buttercup. I do not enjoy such a stupid nickname.**

**Meredith Reid: What do you need, hot pants?**

**Spencer Reid: Not that either. Can I meet you in town later?**

**Meredith Reid: DOES SPENCEY WENCEY HAVE GIRL PROBLEM?**

**Spencer Reid: Meredith.. And yes. Her name is Andromeda Winter. She works with me and she's very pretty. And, as Morgan would say "out of my league". **

**Meredith Reid: Saturday 3pm Starbucks?**

**Spencer Reid: You like that place far to much. You spend more time there then you do with me Colon-Bracket.**

**Meredith Reid: What?**

**Spencer Reid: I was uniting the 'colon' and the starter bracket.**

**Meredith: :(**

**Spencer: Yes! That is what I was speaking of.**

**Spencer: Well, not speaking.**

**Spencer: Texting.**

**Spencer: Meredith?**

.:.:.:.

"Red?" Meredith looked up from her phone. Grissom hadn't been in his office and she was leaning on the door.

"Greggy?" She smirked. Those soft red lips.

"I was wonderin' if you would like to go and get a drink after work?"

"You wanna go drinking at 8 am?"

"What could go wrong?"

"Sure."

.:.:.:.

**Sorry that it's short, but review pretty please :) I hope that all of you still love me... I'll try to update SOMETHING OR ANYTHING SOON :( Don't shoot me, honeys. **

**xx Vally**


End file.
